ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Galaxy's Child (episode)
logs Here's a screenshot of engineering logs of the Enterprise. The good guys at the flare forums have already attempted this but there's still some missing...--Jörg 18:15, 23 May 2006 (UTC) "lowering" freqency i did not see the original episode and thus do not know the dialouge, but if i recall corretly from school; lowering the wavelength (measured in meters) of a wave increases frequency (measured in hz) as frequency and wavelength are reciprocal (in the same propagating medium) – RazielAnarki :You're right on. The "frequencies" values are stated in cm. Wavelength is the right term when referring to lengths. And that's indeed what La Forge said: "Lowering wavelength now" --TribbleFurSuit 21:38, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Couldn't Geordi remotely shut down the Holodeck? In the 24th Century, why did Geordi have to run up to the Holodeck to stop her from seeing her own hologram and program associated with it? Why couldn't he tell the computer in Engineering, "Computer, remote shutdown of Holodeck 2, security code La Forge Upsilon 5!"' instead? -- 14:01, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Holodecks never work right. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:13, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Speculation :*''There is a possible hidden reference to the original pilot when Brahms observes how people view her as cold in a manner similar to complaints about the character Number One from that episode. Similarly she says people find her too cerebral which was a complaint given about the episode.'' Someone added this. Of course it could all be coincidence. — Morder 19:11, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Removed I removed the following: * Early in the episode, after receiving a subspace message, Dr. Brahms is seen leaving La Forge's unseen office in main engineering. In reality, no office could exist there, as the part of the set is directly connected to the large U-shaped corridor. What the set looks like in real life is irrelevant to how the interior of the ship is arranged. The following belongs on Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television): * re-created the 'sour its milk' scene in the final host segment of its episode 'I Was A Teenage Werewolf.' As they are left alone by Pearl and her minions, the Satellite Of Love encounters an alien, and much like the baby, attaches itself to the ship and drains the energy from it. Mike Nelson reverses the ship's polarity to sour the alien's 'milk,', but it only makes the situation worse. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 09:25, June 21, 2010 (UTC) And the following has lacked a citation since last year: * This is an example of a bottle show, filmed entirely on existing sets. Note that this is directly contradicted by the following note (parts of Drafting Room 5 appear). Also, the presence of all the Junior effects probably cost a fair bit.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 23:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) M/AM ratio Hello. In watching "Galaxy's Child", Leah Brahms makes the following comment: ... the matter/anti-matter ratio has been changed... the mixture isn't as rich as regulations dictate. However, in the episode "Coming of Age", during a question on the Starfleet Academy entrance exam, Wesley Crusher makes reference to a question regarding the matter/antimatter ratio being a trick question because the ratio is always 1:1. If the ratio is always 1:1, then, how can Leah's question AND Geordi's response, and the question/answer on the Starfleet exam all be correct? Geordi's response is: Experience has shown me that too high a ratio diminishes efficiency. I worked with the mixture until I got the right balance. Thanks for your input. :Perhaps Geordi through his experience discovered that 1:1 is not always the case despite what the Academy teaches and Wesley knows; perhaps he made it less so given Leah's comment. However, any explanation would be speculation which isn't suitable for articles. 31dot 09:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC)